Aero
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = n/a |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = ? |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = AI |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = Room 1081 (Deck 04) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = nova-001 |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Egg }} Aero is the prototype unit for the Nova Series of Aides developed by PersonaTech for the use to assist SkyLine Inc. Pilots to navigate the airways of Arcana Sky. Aero's on the short side; only about 5'5", but weighing in at 375 lbs. That can happen when you're made of metal, although most of his internal mechanisms are composed of lighter materials. His frame and casings are almost completely metal, but he has a synthetic, self-warming flesh and skin layer so he doesn't feel so robotic. Said skin is dark, a mixture between a coppery-brown and dark caramel. His hair is white, pale gray at the roots and his eyes are blue (dark blue irises, pale blue pupils). There's a small black clip on his left cheek that can be removed and hangs by a hinge. Canon Information Arcana Sky is in the Milky Way Galaxy, used as a surrogate planet for the human race as the resources on Earth are close to being totally consumed. It was found late in the year 4403, and immigration began as soon as the climate was determined habitable. SkyLines Inc. funded the Human Relocation project and became the prominent mode of transportation on the new world -christened Arcana Sky- due to the overwhelming span of the oceans, which covered over three quarters of the world's surface. Sea travel was not practical in many areas, so the population came to rely on flight to ferry them from country to country. The winds on Arcana Sky, however, were very peculiar; at times the skies were soft and dull and hardly dangerous, but without so much as a moment's notice, a typhoon could appear and gales could rend a plane to pieces. So, in order to prevent any further losses of both profit and life, SkyLines employed PersonaTech to develop for them a machine that could read and calculate these winds and safely guide aircraft from one island to the next. PersonaTech did just that, but went a step further; they created Aides, machines humanoid in appearance that could interface with the hard- and software of planes and use the sensors installed outside the craft to read the wind's trajectory. This worked very well...for a while. Pilots and passengers alike began to complain; Aides were very useful, but being emotionless they made for poor conversationalists. Occasionally they even scared younger passengers, and pilots felt uncomfortable sitting silently in a room with what seemed to be a lifeless person beside them. PersonaTech responded by developing models less humanoid in appearance, and merely for practical purposes. This also didn't blow over so well. The machinery had to be able to move under its own power, as it was too heavy to transport by hand. However, efforts to use treads were non-effective; oftentimes the Aides would bump into obstacles, topple over and generally get in the way. The most effective shape was humanoid, but humans didn't react well to a machine wearing human skin. PersonaTech's reponse was an Aide with a personality. After several years of developing, PersonaTech managed to create an Aide with an AI that could respond to human prompts and emotions; with a face, a smile and charming behavior. These new Aides were much easier for the public to swallow, and PersonaTech signed with SkyTides to produce one Aide for every pilot...which makes quite a few of them. Luckily, Aides are generally recyclable. However, PersonaTech wasn't satisfied with making dolls that simulate emotions. Like all ambitious scientists, a few wanted to take it a step further and create something that could actually feel and think on its own. In other words, AI. This of course called into question PersonaTech's code of ethics, whether or not it would be right to simply "create" life. Research was stalled and for nearly a decade the project sat on the back shelf. Several political lobbyists vouched both for and against the production of AI, but in the end science dominated ethics with the clout that, without science, the human race would be dead, and there for all avenues should be explored when possible. Two years later, within a very controlled environment, Aero's predecessor was born. He was kept in a localized system that could not link to any outer systems either wirelessly or through hardware; this was to prevent something from going drastically wrong, and for nearly a year after that ethical tests were brushed past the AI again and again and again, to ensure the safety of the human race above all. A few tweaks later, the first AI software was installed into a new Aide prototype in the Nova line. Nova Series 001. 001 was assigned to a self-sufficient pilot by the name of Tyler Donners. Because of an accident in his teens, he'd had a working HUD prosthetic lens grafted into his right eye socket, and could link up to the sensors located on the outer hull of aircraft and navigate winds safely. Tyler was given 001 due to the delicacy of the situation; if 001 suddenly chose to stop functioning, Tyler would be able to guide the plane safely back to land without any help. At first their relationship was very strained; Tyler was indignant, and viewed 001 as a statement of his inadequacy as a pilot and refused to be civil. 001, having a mind of his own, only cooperated as much as he needed to to avoid being scrapped and sent back to the drawing board. As time wore on, however, their working relationship strengthened, and from there a tentative friendship formed. Tyler told 001 his birth name -Takeshi, from his mother- and gave 001 the designation, "Aero." Things went a little downhill from there. Information regarding the replacement of living pilots with new AI-fitted Aides leaked, and Tyler wasn't going to hear any of it. He took his complaints directly to the CEO of SkyLines...only to have his life threatened. He and Aero booked it out of there right quick and began their lives as two fugitives, one on recall for "defects" and the other for "embezzling company profits." It was a little strange to have such a violent reaction from such a tiny threat, but they didn't have time to think about that as they managed to escape SkyLines HG and hitch a ride on a freighter around the peninsula of Fuuhan to the southernmost tip of the country. Along the way Aero and Tyler do a little bit more bonding; Aero discovers that Tyler's mother, Midori, and his father David came over on the Human Relocation project twenty-four years ago. Tyler was also quite possibly the first baby born on Arcana Sky, considering his mother was pregnant when she migrated (against doctor's orders). This makes him a native of Arcana Sky -technically- and something of a first generation of humans to live there. Aero...has no backstory to share besides a few tales from his trial days in PersonaTech so that kind of kills the conversation. After a few more uncomfortable silences and talks, Tyler reluctantly admits to having nobody else in the entire galaxy he can turn to, since he'd lost his parents in the accident that wounded his eye. Aero vows then to look after Tyler to the end of his days. Abilities/Powers: Well, he doesn't really have any supar special awesum powarz. He can hear song on the wind, if that's useful for anything; he's sensitive to the changes of it, so maybe he can sense a storm, idk. He's very musically oriented; he loves to hear music, make music and appreciate music. Very big deal for him. He can be robotic and intelligent, but he prefers to be friendly, flirty, open and kind of silly for the most part. He usually only defaults to a cold and clinical personality when he's afraid or very angry. Physically, uh...he doesn't really know martial arts or anything. He's a sturdy little beast, being robotic and all, but he wasn't built for combat so he's not very familiar with the workings of it. He could probably pick it up fast if he tries, but he's kind of lazy so he might not put his mind to it unless he really needs to. Elegante You are here. Relationships Kage: Gay for Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:OCs